The Trial of Zant
The Trial of Zant is the fifteenth Hyrule Historia mission and third of The Realm of Twilight. Intro Continued flashback from the previous mission. Zant gives Midna a room in the Palace of Twilight. * Zant: Will this room do? * Midna: This is more than I could have asked for Zant. * Zant: Butler, take care of unpacking her belongings. * Butler: I will do my best, sir. * Midna: I don’t think I belong here Zant. * Zant: It’s only been a few weeks since we’ve met, give things some time. * Midna: I have never met someone as kind as you. * Midna: I don’t think a worker like me should be involved with a royal. * Midna: That is probably why your father dislikes me. * Zant: When I am crowned King none of that will matter. * Zant: I will crown you a Princess and then adopt you into the royal family as a Queen. * Midna: There are more suitable women with royal blood, Zant. * Zant: I doubt that. (leaves Midna's room to eavesdrop on Mizorant and the butler) * King Mizorant: What is your opinion of her? * Butler: I don’t like her, sir. * King Mizorant: Neither do I. * King Mizorant: My son should not be prowling with a lady of low stature. * Butler: Perhaps it is just a phase, sir. * Butler: He may grow bored of her as the young ones tend to and move on. * King Mizorant: My son had better move on before I have to force the issue. * Butler: I trust you will do what is right for your son, my King. Back in reality, Una is chained up and kept by Zant's army. * Una: Do you think us Great Fairies fools? * Una: This is all a set up! * Zant: Oh I know it’s a trap. * Zant: Tell me Una, how does it feel to be thrown out by Veran? * Una: Veran must have a good reason. * Zant: Or perhaps she wants her little fairy triumvirate to break down so she’s in control? * Zant: Face it, Veran does not care for you. * Zant: You, Midna, and I are all just pawns to her. * Zant: My associates will change that. Meanwhile, in a secret chamber in Uzu with many statues of Majora, Morsheen attempts to communicate with it. * Morsheen: Great one, I come to bring you a sacrifice. * Majora (speaks through the statues): How will you honor me this day? * Morsheen: A rebellion army approaches. * Majora: I have followed this force. You do not have the means to overcome it. * Morsheen: Would requesting your aid in exchange for their lives honor you? Majora’s statues all shake their heads, then Majora cackles and bursts forth. Statues and spawn of Majora ''' Outro * '''Zant: I have won. You will bow before me Veran. * Veran: Great Fairies bow to no one, Prince Zant. * Zant (slices Veran's kneecap): On your knees!!! * Zant: The throne is mine. * Zant: The Realm of Twilight… is mine. * Zant: And after that… the land of our ancestors will be mine. * Veran: What do you know of this land? * Zant: My associates call it Hyrule. * Zant: They are going to travel there quite soon. * Veran: Who are your associates…? * Zant: It’s a secret to everybody. * Veran (stands up and bows to Zant): I think it would be wise if we work together… King Zant. * Zant: You will remove Midna then? * Veran: I would never deny you the honor of removing her yourself. Category:Hyrule Historia